


On! On! To Victory!

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader, Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Drowley (mentioned), First Kiss, Funny, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, Supportive Sam, cheers - Freeform, crack!fic, just trust me it's hilarious, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Dean gets hit with a spell that makes him randomly belt out cheers.Shenanigans ensue.





	On! On! To Victory!

"Don't you-"

Sam snickered.

"Sam I swear to fucking God-"

Sam covered his mouth, biting back giggles.

"Don't you fucking dare-"

He couldn't help it anymore. Sam burst out laughing, clutching onto a chair as he lost control of his legs, sinking onto the floor in hysterics.

"I fucking hate you." Dean hid his ever-red face in his hands. The worst. This was the WORST.

Cas laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's okay, Dean. We'll find a cure for the Cheerleader Curse soon."

Sam gasped in a loud breath before yelling, "TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT!"

Propelled by magic, Dean's hands shot up in the air and one foot popped up, his voice rising an octave. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU'RE NOT GREAT!"

Sam dissolved into another fit of hysterics.

Dean growled and began to advance on him, but Cas held him back. "Dean. Relax. We will fix this soon."

"Yeah man," Sam managed to get out. "Then we can find you an actual cheerleader to cheer you up."

Dean groaned and hid his face in his hands again, thinking that a girl was the LAST thing he wanted right now.

He barely registered Cas's warning of, "Sam!" before Sam cheered out again, "TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT!"

Dean threw up his hands in exasperation. "WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I'M STRAIGHT?!"

The room was silent, and even as Dean went to put his hands down, the spell dragged them back up and he stepped onto the table. "HEY G-A-Y, TRY AGAIN! I'M REALLY BI!"

He fought against the curse. He really did. But even as he slid down into the splits (which he had never done before) and placed his hands on his hips, he knew he was doomed. "KICK THEIR BUTTS, KICK THEIR ASS! I'M SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH CAS!"

That's it. His life was over.

"Dean?" Cas asked.

He bit his bottom lip, but to no avail. His hands went in the air again. "AND SINCE I'M UNDER THIS DAMN SPELL, I HAVE FUCKED THE KING OF HELL!"

"Any other secrets you wanna share?" The smirk in Sam's voice was evident.

"Sam please don't-" Dean cut himself off by leaping into the air and doing a cartwheel there on the table. "I'M SORRY I AM SUCH A JERK, I HATE ALL OF THIS MONSTER WORK!"

Sam snickered to himself before helping Dean off the table. "Alright there, Deana. Let's get this spell off you."

Dean hid his face in his hands yet again, unsure of what else to do and distracted enough to ignore the "Deana" comment.

A small cough sounded in front of them. "Um, eight six four two..." Cas started, looking at Dean. "I should've told you, I love you, too."

Dean's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Really?"

Cas smiled softly. "Yes."

Sam grinned to himself and pulled Dean along. "There'll be time for eye-sex later. Let's fix you now."

He was startled when Dean jumped into his arms, smile wide, hands thrown out. "FIGHT FIGHT TIL THE END! CAS IS MY NEW FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!"

Cas laid a gentle upside-down kiss on Dean's lips, and Dean held stone still. "Holy shit," Dean whispered.

Cas looked up, pretending to think. "Um, ty-ran-o-saurus Rex, we could do more than simply eye-sex."

"Oh God no," Sam dropped Dean. "I'm out." Sam walked into the library, trying to calm the grin on his face.

It was, eventually, replaced by a horror-stricken and numb face as it became apparent that Dean's cheers extended to the bedroom.

"R-O-C-K THAT SPELLS ROCK! CAN I PLEASE JUST SUCK YOUR-"

Sam stuffed in his earbuds.


End file.
